twice isn't enough
by eagle9966
Summary: we tried it before, but we anit meant for each other, something we have to deal with... right? a one shot between Zoro and Sanji with a lemon ending


Twice isnt enough

It had become their routine; once they got off of work they would meet up at a tea shop and talk about each other's day. They would exchange news, and then they would go home.

"So anything new?" Zoro asked drinking his tea

"No not really" Sanji replied also drinking his tea

"How is Vivi?"

"She is good, next week she is going home for a few days to attend a wedding"

"That's nice"

"So what about you? Anything new with you?" Sanji asked while adding some sugar to his tea

"No, still just working at the dojo" Zoro replied walking his eyes around the room, they barely ever made eye contact

"How is your sister Kuina?"

"Still kicking my ass every chance she gets" Zoro responded taking another sip

"Haha, figures the mighty marimo would get his ass kicked by his sister" Sanji replied still laughing

Zoro smiled, he liked that laugh, but he knew where this conversation was headed "Say's the man that still works at his father's restaurant" it was expected of him, that's what they always did, talk, make remarks, then fight and go home, it was the reason they wouldn't work out if they were a couple, they had tried, twice, but it ended the same way, a playful remark turns into a verbal fight, then it gets serious, and one gets throw out, it's too hard to make a relationship work with two alpha male's

"Well at least I have a plan for the future" Sanji retorted "I'm still working there because I have to pay for college, what's your excuse for still working at the family dojo?"

"Oi! You know why I still work there! I've got a goal!"

"Not one that pays the bills!"

"I make money competing in tournaments!" Zoro defended

"Yeah three a year at most, that's not a steady income Zoro"

"Ugh! Whatever!" Zoro said getting up and throwing some money down "See you tomorrow shitty cook"

"Yeah" Sanji said, he knew he went too far, it was expected of them, that's what they always did, he soon got up and laid down his money and left too.

ZSZSZSZS

"Oi Zoro comes help me put the mats away!" Kuina called from another room

"Alright" Zoro said slipping his shoes off and walking towards the dojo

"So how was Sanji?" she asked picking up a few mats

"He was fine" Zoro said dully while rolling up a few mats

"Still pining over him?" Kuina asked in a consoling voice

"I don't think I ever will be done" Zoro replied with a smile

"Why don't you come with me one of these days to a club or bar or something, I'm sure we could find you a boyfriend, or if you're done with men, maybe a girlfriend"

"I told you, I don't want someone else"

"That's unhealthy Zoro, you really need to move on, he did so can you" she said closing the cabinet that held the mats

"He didn't move on, he accepted the fact that we don't work and found someone else to love" Zoro said walking towards the door, only for it to be block by his sister

"That's the definition of moving on Moron" Kuina said knocking Zoro on the head

"Look, I can't, I still haven't given up hope"

Kuina let out a sad sigh "If you don't move on you're going to get hurt, bad"

Zoro looked at his sister, and then moved her out of his way "I'll risk it"

"Hey don't forget, dad's coming in tomorrow!"

"I won't" Zoro said heading up to his room to take a nap, until he got hungry then he would most likely eat left over's of whatever Kuina made

"Zoro wake up and get down here"

Zoro awoke to his dad Koshiro, yelling at him

"I'm coming" Zoro grumbled out hopefully loud enough for his dad to hear

He sat up from his mattress on the ground and went to his closet to get a shirt and pants, before he headed down

Zoro quickly got down the stairs and went into the kitchen where he saw Kuina sipping coffee beside Koshiro, who was drinking tea and reading the paper

"There's some coffee in the pot still Zoro" Kuina said while reading a book

"Thanks, so dad, I thought you weren't getting in tell later today"

"Oh, I got on an earlier flight, I got in late at night, and you were already asleep"

"Oh, okay then, so how is Japan?" Zoro asked sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee

"Well, it's nice and peaceful unless you go into the city" He said turning the page of the newspaper

"I see" Zoro looked down into his coffee

"So how are you?" Koshiro asked setting the paper down

"Fine"

Koshiro turned to look at Kuina "How is he doing?"

Zoro looked at her with a silent glare, and she only smiled

"He is still lost over his love, and refuses to move on"

"Ah" Koshiro looked at Zoro "Care to explain?"

"Are you going to ask Kuina if I say no?"

"Yes"

"Fine, me and him meet up after work every day for a cup of coffee, talk, fight, and then go our separate ways, happy?"

"Hmm, that's a tad unhealthy" Koshiro commented, making Kuina giggle

"Yeah, she already said that" Zoro filled in

"You know sooner or later, if you don't move on you're going to get hurt" Koshiro said pouring himself some more tea

"Yeah, she said that too" Zoro commented

(Later that day)

Zoro entered the tea shop and heard the soft ding of the bell over the door

"Over here" Sanji said waving his hand at Zoro

Zoro spotted him and walked over "Hey"

"Hey, I got you the earl gray" Sanji said passing the steaming cup to Zoro

"Thanks" Zoro sat down, and took a sip

"So anything new with you?" Sanji asked

Zoro looked at Sanji's bright smile "Well Koshiro is in town"

"Oh, cool, tell him I said hi"

"Sure, what about you?" Zoro responded curious about the smile

"hmm" Sanji took a sip, and then his smile dimmed a little, not knowing how Zoro was going to react "me and Vivi are engaged, I asked her last night" Sanji mentally prepared himself for whatever Zoro was going to do, but was met with silence

Zoro took a sip of tea, trying to keep his clam demeanor "That's great, are you going to ask Luffy to be your best man?" Zoro said placing a smile on his face

Sanji felt a wave of relief but sensed that he Zoro wasn't fine

"I know it might be hard for you, but I felt that I had to tell you"

"Sanji, its fine, we don't work out, we are better off as friends, I'm happy for you" Zoro replied trying not to break

"Oh… okay then, thank you" Sanji said

"I do have a question though" Zoro said after calming himself down

"What is it?"

"Does she know about our past?" Zoro stared into Sanji's eyes, only wanting the truth

Sanji looked back into Zoro's eyes "Yes"

Zoro leaned back in his Chair saying nothing

"So will you come to the wedding?"

"No" Zoro replied drinking his tea

Sanji thought Zoro might say that "it would mean a lot to me if you went"

"Sanji, you can date someone else, and I'm fine, you can love someone else and I'm happy for you, but don't make me go to the wedding, that's like a cruel taunt of what I can't have"

Sanji let the words sink in before he replied "I get it, thank you Zoro, I'm glad we are friends"

"Me too" Zoro said placing some money on the table "Sorry I got to go Koshiro wants me home soon" Zoro lied and left

Sanji leaned back into his seat, he knew Zoro was lying. He knew he had hurt him, he didn't want to. But he did

ZSZSZSZS

Zoro threw open the door and slammed it behind him, he felt a hot tear rolling down his cheek. He threw off his shoes, barely taking notice of the fact that he was home alone, he went into the Dojo and Grabbed a few of the practice swords before heading out back to where there where training posts.

He place one in his mouth, gripping fiercely with his jaw and quickly got into a stance, he began practicing several moves, but the more he did it, the sloppier it got. He felt tear roll down his other cheek.

Before long he began mindlessly wailing on the posts, yelling in anger at them as if they were the source of his despair

He didn't even register the sliding door open, nor did he see Koshiro looking at him. He felt more tears roll down his cheeks, then began falling in a stream, and it wasn't until he hit a post with his third sword did he see his father looking at him

He stood straight up taking the sword from his mouth and placed all three to the side, Koshiro turned and waved for him to follow, they passed the kitchen where Kuina look at them with worries eyes before facing back to the stove and began to pull out ingredients for dinner. They soon entered Koshiro's meditation room.

Koshiro took a seat facing Zoro who stood there and wipes the tears from his face "Take a seat Zoro"

Zoro silently complied sitting down and crossed his legs

"Close your eyes"

Zoro complied

"Where does it hurt most, your head or heart?"

"My heart" Zoro said weakling

"What do you feel from this pain?"

"Fear, anger, sadness" Zoro replied weakling again

"Why are you hurting" Koshiro asked as he stood up and lit some candles and closed the blinds

"Because I have lost my love"

"Why do you say that" Koshiro said sitting back down

"They are marrying someone else" Zoro said feeling the tears sting back up

"He has been with the one he is soon to marry for some time, why is it now that you have lost your love?"

"Because I have just now realized that he is really gone, for good"

"Why are you angry?"

Zoro felt himself getting irritated at the questions

"I am angry because I have realized that I have truly failed at achieving my love"

"Why are you scared?"

The answer slipped his mind and was forced to think about it

Why am I scared, I have already lost what I could lose, am I scared that I might never get love, or ever achieve my dream, I'm scared about both of those, but I never was before, has this news just shaken my mind, I'm I scared of more, am I scared that I might do something stupid? That too, but there is more, perhaps I am still scared because I still have hope that beyond all reason somehow I will end up with him

Zoro opened his eyes and found the candles were quite a bit shorter than when he first walked in. he stood and smelled something good, he blew the candles out and left the room closing the door behind himself, he walked to the kitchen where he saw Kuina and Koshiro already sat down at the table, there was a third plate of food ready for him.

"Thank you" Zoro said to both his sister and father, both of which nodded in response

He sat down and began eating.

By the next week, his father had went back to Japan, and he had gotten into the routine of meditating after he got back from the tea shop, thing between him and Sanji had basically returned to normal, And over the next few months repeated this routine until the day before the wedding.

"So you excited?"Zoro asked with a big smile on his face

"Yeah, a little nervous too" Sanji replied sipping his tea and then story out the window at the snow covered street

"I'm surprised that she wanted a winter wedding" Zoro replied "She always seemed like a fall wedding person"

"I was just as surprised as you are"

They both chuckled a little

"So are you sure you don't want to come?" Sanji asked

Zoro sipped his teas, smile still on his face "Yeah, plus I have to work"

Sanji sighed "Well okay, thought I would ask"

"Thanks" Zoro replied finishing his cup of tea and ordering another "heh, do you remember why we started coming here each day?"

Sanji leaned back with a smile on his face "yeah, we were still in high school, I think it was right after our first break up"

Zoro nodded "Yeah, we both wanted to remain friends"

Sanji sipped his tea some more "Why did we go out again?" Sanji pondered out loud

"Hmm, I think it was right after you enrolled in college, that night you took me home had man handled me to relive stress"

"Hahaha, yeah, now I remember, you refused to think it meant nothing so we ended up going out again, it took us two months and 300 fights before we realized that we just didn't work" Sanji said

"Just three hundred?" Zoro asked chuckling

They sat there in silence for a while before Zoro decided to leave

"You sure, we could go get a drink or something" Sanji asked

"Hey, you got a wedding tomorrow and I have work early in the morning" Zoro pointed sternly and placed his share down on the table "Now go to bed"

"Yes mom" Sanji said in a sarcastic voice

Zoro chuckled all the way out the door, and once he heard the door close, he let a tear fall, before he quickly wiped it away and left

Sanji sat in the tea shop and finished his tea thinking on the past

_Flashback_

_"__God damn teenagers!" a local shop owner yelled as Sanji and Zoro ran out of it with stolen goods in hand_

_"__Oi that time it's your fault we got caught!" Zoro yelled to Sanji_

_"__Shut it moss"_

_They soon arrived at their hideout on the roof of a old abandoned building_

_"__Oi marimo, pass the bag of chips"_

_Sanji looked towards where Zoro was drinking his soda_

_"__Here" Zoro said handing the chips over_

_"__Thank you" Sanji said grabbing them_

_"__I love you Sanji" Zoro said all of a sudden causing Sanji to nearly choke on the chip he was eating "W-what?" Sanji said wide eyed_

_"__Nothing" Zoro said leaning against the wall and closing his eyes_

_"__Oi what did you say? Say it again!" Sanji said getting in Zoro's face_

_Zoro opened one eye to look at Sanji "I love you…Sanji"_

_Sanji sat back onto the roof top "O-oh"_

_(later that day)_

_"__Alright there I walked you home, and no cops caught us, can I go home now?" Zoro said looking away_

_"__Zoro"_

_"__What" Zoro asked looking towards Sanji, only to have the lean man push into him and kiss him deeply. _

_"__I love you too Zoro" Sanji said in-between pants_

_Zoro wrapped his hand around Sanji's waist and chest and pushed them even closer. _

_"__Zo-Zo-Zoro, nobody, heh, is here, mmh, right now" Sanji panted as Zoro began biting at his neck playfully_

_"__Then open the door" Zoro said cupping Sanji's ass, grinding their erections together as he did so_

_"__mmmph! I- heh have to turn around to do that" Sanji said and Zoro released him, Sanji quickly got out his house key out of his pocket and opened the door, only to have Zoro pounce onto him as soon as the door opened. They fell to the ground and Zoro began kissing him again, after a few seconds Sanji broke for air looking away, and saw His father and grandparents looking at him_

_"__WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"Zeff yelled_

_End of flashback_

Sanji smirked at the memory; his father had kicked his and Zoro's ass, and thrown Zoro out, then made Sanji explain his sexuality to his grandparents and father. At the least you could call them surprised. by the end of the thought Sanji had thrown some money onto the table and ran out the door and began running towards Zoro's House

*knock knock knock, Ding dong ding*

"Zoro get the damn door!" Kuina yelled from her room

"Who the hell is so god damn obnoxious at 9 a clock at night!?" Zoro growled to himself running down the stairs and opened the door "Who the hell do you think you ar-! Oh Sanji what ar" Zoro didn't finish the sentence before Sanji lunged onto him kissing him deeply, they fell to the floor, Zoro fell out of shock and pushed Sanji off "What the hell are you doing Sanji! You're getting married tomorrow!" Zoro said Standing up

"I love you Zoro" Sanji said standing up

Zoro's heart skipped a beat, before it broke. "Where the hell did that come from" he said after a few moments of silence

Sanji backed up, and then went into shock "Oh shit what did I just do"

Zoro and Sanji stood there for a few moments before something clicked in Zoro's mind

"Hahahaha, I think I know what's going on" Zoro said causing Sanji to look at him "Your just getting cold feet" Zoro didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't let Sanji ruin his own life just because he had a moment of weakness "It happens"

Sanji shook his head to clear it "um, I'm sorry for what I just did" Sanji felt very embarrassed, and began feeling very guilty, a few tears slipped down his cheeks and Sanji threw his hands up to cover his face and feel to his knees "Oh god what did I just do!"

Zoro chuckled and slipped down beside Sanji "Hey chill out, you just freaked out and ran for cover, it's alright, it happens, don't worry, this never happened"

After a few more minutes of comforting, Sanji regained him composure and left

"Goodnight" Zoro said closing the door, he walked up the stairs and went into his room and closed the door, all the while with a smile on his face, the fakest a smile could get, he went to his bed and pulled out his plane ticket for tomorrow. He laid down onto his bed holding the ticket above his head.

"Hey Zoro?" Kuina entered his room "Who was at the door?"

Zoro put the ticket away "It was just Sanji, he got cold feet, so I had to snap him back into it"

"Oh" Her eyes wandered to the ticket "You really think he will be in Europe?" she asked

"Well he isn't here, I think it's time I start looking for him"

"You know" Kuina sat down onto his bed "After you beat him, you're going have to come back and face me right"

Zoro laughed a little "Yeah, I guess I'll have to enjoy being the world's best on the 16 hour flight back here before you kick my ass and take it from me"

"Yeah, but why only now do you want to start your search?"

"I don't know, I just think that I'm ready to face him now" Zoro said sitting up

"Bullshit, man up! We both know your running away" Kuina said getting tired of walking around the elephant in the room

Zoro remained silent

"Admit it Zoro"

"Why? It's not going to change anything, I'm still going to be heartbroken, he will still be getting married, and I will still know that 2 minutes ago I had a chance to claim what I wanted and gave it away because it was the right thing to do! So I don't give a fuck if you think I'm running from the problem, I'm tired of getting burned over and over again, I think it's time for me to be a little selfish and walk away from the fire!" Zoro wiped away the tears before they had the chance to drop

"Zoro"

"No I anit going to listen, I'm going to go to bed, wake up, take a shower, grab my bad and go to Europe and find Mihawk"

Kuina silently waited for Zoro to finish "Do you know what is going to happen to Sanji when you're gone? Do you know what he is going to go through when you don't show up for tea? I'll tell you, at first he is going to wander where you are, and then I'm going to tell him that you went to search the world for Mihawk, he is then going to see through that weak ass excuse and realize that him getting married broke your heart, he will then become incredibly guilty, and his entire marriage is going to be a monument to his guilt, so if you really love him, you are going to stay here, go to his wedding and then get over him!" Kuina was shouting by the end

Zoro felt himself grow guilty "Get out of my room" Was all he could say, he sat there upright in his bed, waiting for her to leave

She sat there for a few moments extremely angry, but soon enough got up and left, slamming the door behind her.

(The next morning)

Zoro grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs

"So you are still leaving?"

He Stopped and looked through the doorway at Kuina who was standing on the far side of the table in the kitchen, in response he tossed her his house key

She caught it and briefly looked at it before crossing her arms "What about Sanji?" She asked angry at her brother

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and tossed it onto the table "That's for him"

She shook her head and poured herself a cup of coffee

He gave her a sad look before he left and hailed a nearby taxi

"Where too sir?"

"The airport please"

"Alright"

Zoro looked the window

The taxi driver turned down a street and ended up going right by the church Sanji was getting married out

Zoro let out a sigh, before hanging his head

ZSZSZSZS

"Oh look at that, the sexy Sanji getting suited up for his wedding day"

"Oh shut up Ace"

"So how are you doing nervous?" Ace asked walking up to Sanji and rubbing his shoulders

"Of course I am, it's a big step in mine and Vivi's life"

"Yeah it is, I'm sure you'll be fine, so Zoro coming?"

"Um no, he said he had work" Sanji replied, his mind flickering over several events from his and Zoro's friendship

"You know, some part of me always thought that you two would end up together, back in the day you guys were really in love" Ace Said

"What a strange thing to say to a man on his wedding day Ace, look we tried, twice, we just aren't meant to be, plus I love Vivi"

"Yeah, but you still love Zoro too" Ace Said getting serious

Sanji sighed and sat down on a nearby chair "What's your point Ace"

"My point is Sanji, that right now; Zoro is at work teaching some kids how to swing a bamboo practice sword"

Sanji gave Ace a confused look "Yeah… that's his job, so what?"

"Fine I'll spell it out, he loves you, you still love him, and for the past 2 years that you have been with Vivi, he has stayed right here, doing the same old shit, instead of moving on with his life and chasing his dream, your more important to him than his dream"

Sanji hung his head "Why the fuck are you telling me this on my wedding day?"

"Because Luffy made me promise to let you come to this realization on your own, but I'm not going to let you fuck up your life, Vivi's life and Zoro's life by marrying the wrong person, yes it will hurt Vivi, but you and Zoro have true love, I am just doing my job as best man by saying the following, get the fuck out of this church and go get Zoro"

"We don't work out Ace! Me and Vivi are happy together"

"Then why the fuck are you crying!" Ace shouted causing Sanji to realize that he was indeed streaming tears down his face

"I don't know"

"Yes you do" Ace told him with a stern face

"Ace… hand me that paper, if I'm going to leave I need to leave a note"

Ace smiled and handed him the paper and pulled out a pen

ZSZSZSZS

*knock knock knock*

"Coming" Kuina yelled and quickly went to the door and opened it "Sanji? Aren't you supposed to be getting married right now?"

"I know I should, but where is Zoro" Sanji saw anger flash across her face; she left the door and quickly returned

"Here, he said to give this to you" She said in an angry tone

Sanji quickly unfolded it and began reading

"Shit, when does his plane leave?" He asked looking up

Kuina was surprised and then quickly looked at a nearby wall clock "Um in about a hour"

"Fuck" He dropped the note and ran

Kuina grabbed the note and began reading it

_"__Sanji, I hope you and Vivi are happy, I'm sorry that I'm not here, I took some of your advice and began to move on with my life, I'm leaving the country to find Mihawk, so don't feel guilty about me leaving, I thought about it for a while and decided that while I will always love you, I can't wait for you, you need to move on and be happy, but for that to happen, you can't be feeling guilty because of me, so I am moving on, see you later Sanji_

_Zoro-_

"Stupid Zoro" Kuina said into the empty room

ZSZSZSZS

"Oi pull up over here for a second" Sanji said to the taxi driver, and then hopped out and ran to a nearby ATM. He pulled out his card and withdrew all of his money from his bank account

He ran back to the taxi and got in "Okay, head to the airport fast"

"Stay calm I'm sure we will get there before your flight leaves" The taxi driver said back

Sanji rolled down the window in the back of the taxi and pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

After about five cigarettes the taxi driver said the words Sanji thought he would never hear

"Okay we are here"

Sanji hopped out and tossed the driver a hundred dollars and ran inside the air port, he quickly looked around until he heard that they were now boarding Zoro's flight

"Shit" Sanji began to look around for the gate that Zoro would be going to and briefly saw a head of Green get through the security guards and metal detector. Sanji quickly ran to the line and got there just as Zoro left down the tunnel way to board the plane, Sanji quickly turned to the nearest person that had a ticket to the flight

"Excuse me sir, could I buy your ticket?"

"Are you crazy son?" the old man said back

"I'll give you two thousand dollars right now" Sanji said holding up the money

"Deal" the old man said handing the Sanji the ticket and grabbing them money

"Thank you" Sanji then began to wait in the line trying to calm himself down

"Excuse me sir, please take off your shoes and step right over here please"

Sanji looked at the agent and quickly complied, the man gave him a quick pat down, then grabbed his lighter and cigarettes out "I'm sorry sir you can't have these on the plane

"Um okay, keep them; can I get on the flight now?"

The guard looked at Sanji "Um use please move on down the tunnel and board the flight"

"Thank you" Sanji said moving along, he went through the tunnel and was directed to his seat which happened to be in first class, the lady then walked away and started helping the next person, he got up and started going through the plane looking for Zoro, he entered the economy class and heard his name

"Sanji what the hell are you doing here?" Zoro popped his head up and looked at Sanji

Sanji looked at Zoro and saw someone sitting next to him Sanji quickly walked up to the lady sitting next to Zoro "Hello, do you know this man?" Sanji asked with a smile

"Um no?" The lady said

"Wonderful" Sanji said pulling out his ticket "How would you like to move to first class?"

She looked at him offering the ticket "You serious"

"Yes"

"Sweet" she took the ticket and quickly grabbed her onboard luggage and moved up to go to first class

Sanji then plopped down next to Zoro who was staring at him

"What the hell are you Doing Sanji?!"

"Oh well, let's see, I have always wanted to go to Europe, and me and Ace had a talk, and I was brought to light about a few facts"

"Like what?" Zoro asked still shocked

"Well, I'll tell you what, you say yes to my next question and I'll tell you in five words or less"

Zoro looked at Sanji who was shaking a little "Ok ask"

"You have to say yes or I won't tell you"

"Yeah I know now ask me"

Sanji turned in his seat and looked into Zoro's eyes "Will you go out with me?"

Zoro went wide eyed "Where did that come from?"

"Just say yes" Sanji said

"Sanji you're just getting cold feet"

"No I'm not, now say yes!"

"Sanji-"

"Oh for the love of god" Sanji pressed his lips into Zoro's, and began kissing passionately, when Zoro tried to break Sanji grabbed his head and pushed them together again

After a little while they broke for air

"Sanji"

"I love you Zoro, I know we said that we don't work out, but I think that was just because we were scared, and in all honesty, I really don't want to live a life without you, and I swear to god, that right now I am willing to run away with you, I have 15 thousand dollars in my pocket right now that I pulled out of my saving's account, so all you have to say is yes, and then we can move to France, and I can start my own restaurant you can chase your dream and we can fall in love and maybe even start a family some day but I need you to say one simply word, now say yes"

Zoro looked at Sanji who just gave him a huge confession and then he smiled "Yes"

Sanji kissed Zoro again, and again and again, until they were told to stop because it was making some of the other passengers uncomfortable. They arrived in England 14 hours later and rushed to a hotel, they rented a room and barged into their room and Zoro threw him onto the bed and began stripping his shirt off

"Zoro Wait"

"Hell no I just Waited 2 years and fourteen hours I'm done" Zoro replied climbing on top of sanji and began taking his clothes off

"But Zoro, we need lube" both of them flushed, before Zoro quickly got up and went to the bathroom and came back with a bottle of body lotion, hotel supplied "This will work" Zoro said throwing it onto the bed beside Sanji, who quickly flipped Zoro onto his back and thrust his pants covered erection against Zoro's

"Mhh, Sanji" Zoro grabbed Sanji and brought him into a sloppy kiss and blindly worked Sanji's pants off with one hand; Sanji did much of the same. Zoro flipped Sanji over and went to work at removing Sanji's boxers, before discarding his own, and then took the bottle into his hand and poured a decnt amount and began pumping Sanji's erection quickly

"Mmmhp, ahh Zo-Zoro, please, pleas-please"

Zoro leaned over to Sanji's ear while still pumping him "Please what" Zoro said and then began lightly biting on Sanji's ear, causing Sanji to moan

"Enter me" Sanji said breathlessly

"Your wish my command" Zoro said before putting some of the lotion onto three of his fingers, and inserted them one by one

"AaAh! Mo- heh" Sanji began moaning as Zoro gently fingering Sanji

"Zoro, please, stop teasing me" Sanji moaned

Zoro positioned himself and the applied some more lotion to his erection "Are you ready?" Zoro looked up to meet Sanji's gaze

Sanji bit onto his knuckles and nodded

Zoro slowly put his whole shaft in and then waited for Sanji to relax

"Mmph uuah, dear god move!" Sanji shouted

Zoro began pumping into Sanji trying to control himself but soon lost control to the sound of Sanji's Sweet moans and began to thrust into Sanji burying himself in each time and did it faster and harder until him and Sanji climaxed at the same time. Zoro pulled out and fell down besides Sanji covered in a thick layer of sweat

"I'm sorry I came in you"

"Don't be" Sanji said kissing Zoro "I love you Zoro"

Zoro briefly waited to wake up from a dream, he even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and then replied "I love you too Sanji, more than you know."


End file.
